1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture post card having its both surfaces laminate-packed by a translucent and transparent hard synthetic resin films.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as a result of developed laminate-packing techniques (sealing by sticking transparent films), the techniques are widely applied to personal certificates, certificates of personal seal impressions, and commutation tickets. However, laminate-packed picture post cards or the like have not yet appeared.
Originally, picture post cards have been used since the end of the 19th century as effective means for introducing the scenery of tourist resorts or shrines and temples or the like.
Because of recent development of camera techniques, everyone can now easily produce so-called illustrative scenery photographs. Furthermore, according to arrangement of roads and improvement of traffic facilities, journeys have become more convenient and easier. Naturally, the role of picture post cards has accordingly varied. The post cards having photographs produced by conventional photographic techniques have become much less interesting to travellers. The recent trend is that post cards having more artistically valuable high grade photographs are desired.
A card having such an excellent image often serves as a conveyer of the sender's sentiments caused by the journey, or as an addition to an interior of a room when it is attached to the wall.